No need for sign language
by Death by Oreos
Summary: AU Where Neo and Cinderfall are not villians. Yang and a few of her friends enjoy a night out at the bar when an intriguing character catches the blonde's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a fluff one shot but another idea popped into my head so I'll be merging it into this story. All I can say is that it'll get a little sour soon.

* * *

The scene was chaotic. Flailing limbs moving to the beat of the loud and violent music passed off as dancing. The wild beat rattling the whole club. Laser lights dances across the walls in rhythm with the base. The beat pounding on their chests. The room was dim, save for a corner of the room which was occupied by a bar traced with neon lights.

Yang was at the bar conversing with the bartender. A cue in one hand and a beer in the other. She kept looking back, checking on the people she came with, praying that they weren't getting themselves into any sort of trouble.

The door swings open and two women walk in. The taller one with fierce amber eyes quickly spots a group of friends at the opposite end of the room while the smaller one takes walks over to an unoccupied seat beside Yang.

She was a short girl with light pink and brown hair. Her right arm crossed in front of her, latched onto her hanging left arm. She was wearing a white crew neck shirt paired with an unbuttoned black waistcoat style vest, a pair of denim shorts and matching converse.

She was clearly uncomfortable, flinching each time someone walks by.

The blonde was immediately captivated by her. She places her beer on the counter and introduces herself to the smaller girl. "Hi, I'm Yang." she says, extending her hand. Her heart skips a beat as the girl turns towards her. Her lilac eyes met the girl's pink and brown ones. She shook her hand but said nothing.

A little nervous, Yang asked if she wanted to take a shot with her. The smaller girl nodded, hoping that the drink would shake off her nerves.

Yang immediately ordered up two Jägerbombs and they both downed it the moment it arrived. Neo squinted as she swallowed. Yang couldn't help but smile at the thought of how cute her new acquaintance was.

The girl took Yang's hand and traced letters on her palm.

"N-e-o"

"Neo? Is that your name?" Yang asked, exchanging looks between her palm and the girl.

She nodded, trying to hide a smile.

"Not much of a talker are you huh."

Neo stepped in front of Yang and replied in sign language, not expecting Yang to understand or anything but it's a lot easier to reply than to wave some random signs.

"Is that sign language? So you can't speak?"

Neo nodded again.

Just as Yang was about to reply, a drunk Nora comes in, accidentally bumping into Neo from behind causing her to fall forward onto Yang. Her hands fell on something hard. She soon realized that the hard surface was Yang's stomach.

The blonde instinctively placed her hands on Neo's shoulders in attempt to catch her.

An exhausted Pyrrha and Blake came rushing towards the pair. "I'm so sorry Nora had one too many drinks. I think it's about time we took her home." Pyrrha says, trying to hold onto Nora the best she could.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~" the drunk girl sings.

Blake glanced over to Neo before clearing her throat. "Ahem. Pyrrha, why don't the both of us take Nora home? I'm sure we're more than enough, right?" she says trying to help her read the atmosphere.

Pyrrha stumbles a bit as Nora was squirming in her arms. "Oh, uh, yes of course. Guess we'll just have to continue our game next time Yang. We're still booked for another hour or so, why don't you carry on, it'd be a waste to just leave it."

They waved goodbye, leaving the bar. Just as the door closed, Yang felt something poking at her stomach. The culprit was Neo, who was so fixated at how hard her stomach was.

Yang laughs and says, "I worked hard to get those." her eyes watched Neo's hands as they traced her chiselled abs above her shirt.

Her fingers slowly running around the shape of Yang's abs, feeling the rise and fall of her stomach with every breath. A furious blush covered her face as she snaps out of her hypnotic state. She looks up to see a blushing Yang looking away, biting on her lower lip.

She takes a step back and covers her face with a hand before Yang looked back at her. The blonde took her by the hand and led her to the snooker table. "Thought we could play around or two. I've still got it booked and your friend has left you all alone." she says, rubbing the back of her neck while glancing over to the woman with amber eyes who gave Neo a playful wink.

Neo gestures to Yang that she didn't know how to play. The taller girl walked over to her, handing her a cue. She stood behind her and grabbed both her hands while leaning into Neo's small frame, helping her with her posture. Together she helped stable the cue and brought the butt of the cue a fair distance back before pushing it forward.

The satisfying sound of hitting the clear ball emits and the ball ricochets off the sides and pushes a ball into a pocket. Neo jumps up, raising her arms in celebration.

"So fucking cute." blurts Yang, her eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." she says, waving her hands in front of her face.

Neo placed the cue on the table and pulled Yang down by her strong arms and pressed her soft pink lips on Yang's cheek, she left a tingling feeling in Yang when she smiled at her.

Yang clasped her cheek and felt a lingering warmth the same area Neo kissed.

They spent the remainder of their time together playing a round before a hand fell on Yang's shoulder.

"Sorry honey, I'm going to have to take this kitten back. It's past her bed time." A woman with amber eyes says in a melodic tone. She glances over to Neo who was now pouting "Time to go, that's enough flirting for one night. Say goodbye to your friend." She says, heading towards the door.

Neo walks over to Yang, her arms wrapped itself around her waist resting her head on her chest. She could hear Yang's heart pounding hard and fast against her chest causing her to giggle.

In the distance Neo could hear her friend teasing them with a 'meow'. Their eyes shared a look of sadness as they separated. Intertwining their fingers before Neo's slowly slipped out, leaving a trace of warmth on Yang's palms. She opened her palm gesturing her to give her something. Yang immediately whipped out her phone and Neo punched in her number and called her own.

She quickly gave Yang another peck on the cheek before returning her phone and rushing to her friend's side. Turning back to look at the blonde one last time, she winked and kissed her phone.

As soon as she left, Yang's phone lit up. A grin grew on her face as she saw her new favorite set of digits flash on screen.

"Rematch, same time tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yang could recall the first day they met at the bar. How she smelled faintly like vanilla when she held her in her arms, how her pupils mysteriously switched between pink and brown, and how ridiculously soft her pink lips were.

They've met up a few times since that night, often going on spontaneous dates to the movies or the harbor. They'd spend the day laughing till their eyes watered.

Yang could never forget the day she asked the cutest girl she's ever laid eyes on out.

They were on a ride out of town on Yang's motorcycle, she loved how Neo would cling to her tightly, her face pressed against her back when Yang drove at dangerously high speeds.

The scene was perfect, they stopped at a cliff's edge, the golden rays of the setting sun lit the skies. Their hair fluttering in the salty breeze, they listen to nature's rhythm of waves crashing below them.

Yang was enchanted by the beauty radiating from the small girl a little in front of her. She loved how her lips would curl to a side when she was trying to be sly. She loved how she'd casually sweep her hair onto a shoulder while tilting her head, it always made her heart skip a beat.

Above all, she loved how her eyes would peer deep into hers, holding on to each second inside her lilac orbs desperately as if the world would end only moments later.

"Neo," she called, "there's something I've been meaning to ask." Neo turned around, tearing her eyes from the setting sun and staring deep into Yang's.

 _Strike 1_

Yang gulped hard, trying not to lose herself in a trance staring into her pink and brown eyes. "I really enjoyed spending time with you ever since that night we met at the bar." A strong breeze swept in, their hair wildly flailing about.

Yang casually tossed hers away, her eyes wandered to the small girl in front of her, the light of the sun behind her, she was tilting her head and sweeping her colorful locks onto her shoulder.

 _Strike 2_

"The thing is, ever since that night, I wanted to send you messages. A ton of them. I wanted to chat with you the whole night through till the sun rose and-" a slight blush broke across her face. Neo caught glimpse of it and her pink lips curled up into a smirk, her eyes softening.

 _Strike 3_

"Okay, that's it! The thing is, Neo, will you be my girl-" she felt soft warmth upon her lips, Neo's small hands clasped around her cheeks, she was barely keeping herself up on the tip of her toes. Yang allowed herself to wrap her arms around her, pressing her lips against hers, deepening the kiss.

Furious blushes stained their faces, the peaks of their ears bright red as their lips parted.

"Uh, so was that a yes?" The blonde asks jokingly, earning her a light punch to her shoulder.

It's been a year since they first met at the bar. A message flash on Neo's screen; "You free?" just on cue she heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle outside her window. She smirked over at the blonde, bending down to sink the image of her girlfriend in a leather jacket in, her face propped up by the window.

She collected her stuff before rushing down the stairs.

"Where you off to?" says a woman with amber eyes, lazily lying on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hands, dressed in nothing but an oversized grey sweatshirt and crimson panties. Her roommate, Cinder, was watching the newest episode of "The Amazing Race." Neo shrugs, genuinely unsure of their destination.

"Well kitten, I know you and Yang have never been able to have a room all to yourselves since you got together. Not with her sister and her heiress girlfriend lazing around her house and especially not with me working from home." she says walking over to her purse.

She tosses a set of keys into her hands. "Remember that cabin we partied at during the summer?" she gave Neo a wink before returning back to watch the various teams on television desperately competing against each other.

Neo smiles and rushes out to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. She got on the bike but insisted she sat in front of Yang.

Yang loved the warmth of the girl pressed between her and her bike, smelling her sweet vanilla scent. "I was thinking maybe a little trip to the movies and then back to my place for some video games with my sister and her girlfriend, sound good?" she was answered with a set of jingling keys on Neo's finger, a smirk on her face.

Excitement grew in her eyes. The chance to finally be alone together has finally arrived. Yang eagerly started her bike. She bit her girlfriend's ear and whispered, "So, where to?"


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was long but they finally arrived in a cabin out in the woods. Yang welcomed herself to a seat by the table, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

The cozy cabin was fairly large. The place smelled faintly of sandalwood and rose, as if their host was planning their night alone together all along.

Neo places a cup of fresh brewed coffee in front of Yang. She took her seat beside her and began to drink. Yang was never fond of coffee, having the taste buds of a child, she could not stand its bitter taste.

She set her coffee cup aside with a distasteful look. She rubbed her eyes, clearly exhausted from the long ride. Seeing the weariness in her, Neo reached for her hand.

Yang noticed the concern in her girlfriend's eyes, she laid her hands over the smaller girl's letting warmth penetrate her soft skin. The blonde leaned close and tilted her head just enough to let their lips meet.

Neo dragged her tongue alone Yang's lower lip, she found a welcoming tongue that tasted like coffee greeting her. They were kissing passionately, tongues exploring and tasting.

Their hands clasped and unclasped, but then Yang raised hers away from Neo's grasp and instead, took her flushed cheeks into a gentle grip.

Their tongues danced in each others mouths. Neo could feel her knees weaken and grasped onto Yang's shoulders, feeling her muscles tighten from her touch. She broke the kiss, gasping for air but Yang covered her lips again and she responded as if nothing else mattered but the precious time she has with her. Her fingers tangled itself in golden locks, desperately clinging on. The burning passion of their kiss grew deeper.

Yang was now leaning into her, Neo could barely feel her legs. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She got onto the table and slowly laid onto it, pulling Yang with her, she stared into her lilac eyes seeing only love in them.

Their sudden rendezvous and opportunity to be alone together awakened the desire for each others touch. They were starved for each other.

Their passion increased, their lips collided again, tongues tested and tasted and tangled. The fragrance of each other spinning in their heads only helped deepen the kiss.

Yang's knee found its way in between Neo's thighs, slowly riding its way up to the soft flesh between them. Heated pants escaped her slightly parted lips when she felt the added pressure.

The younger girl lifts her shirt above her head, revealing her chiselled abs covered by a sheen of sweat. The sight of her muscles only aroused Neo further.

Yang planted soft kisses on her neck, lingering on the spot she kissed before moving to the next. Her wandering hands reached under her shirt, trailing up her back, unhooking her bra. Neo exhales from the snap, her chest felt lighter for a moment before the blonde's hands reached to cup her breasts. Softly kneading it, her thumb and index fingers playing at her nipples.

In one fell swoop Yang undressed the top of her partner. Her hands ventured south to remove the moaning girl's pants, unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning them. Before she could peel them off, Neo's legs wrapped itself around Yang's waist, her flushed face buried in her hands.

"It's okay," she whispers, taking hold of her hand and gently kissing her palm, "I promise I'll be gentle." With that, Neo watched as Yang pulled off her pants, her head descending.

Yang was surprised to see a welcoming sight of drenched laced panties. She kissed the supple skin of her thighs before resting her lips on her panties. Teeth clenched to the fabric, her head pulled backwards, bringing the soaked cloth with her.

Laid before her was a warm patch of pink flesh, she pushed against Neo's thighs, spreading her. She hungrily licked at the swollen folds of her lips, licking more distance before dining on her swollen clit.

Neo's back arched in response, a hand shot down to grab onto Yang's head, biting on her other hand.

The younger girl slipped her tongue inside her moist folds. She grabbed hold of her legs, placing them on her shoulders before pulling on her hips. A tremble erupted from the smaller girl as Yang's tongue ventured deep inside her.

She brought her face back up, planting kisses on her breasts. Her fingers trailing down to meet Neo's throbbing clit, her thumb played at it while her middle danced around her drenched entrance.

Aggravated, Neo grabbed Yang's cheeks pulling her face up to see Neo's flushed, pouting face. Glaring at Yang, her pupils swapping colors, pink on the left and brown on right. Yang giggles and obediently slides her fingers inside her, releasing herself from Neo's grasp.

Upon entering her, she winced. "Sorry, did that hurt?" she licked her lips and gulped hard, mentally commenting on how tight she was inside.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck. Her hands trailed down her strong back, rubbing the length in sync with her thrusting fingers.

Neo throws her head back in pleasure, her eyes shut tight. She felt every motion of Yang's fingers inside her.

She was gentle, making sure Neo was never hurt in any way. She slowly slid her fingers in and out before adding more. The sight of her laid bare before her drowned her with overwhelming love. She felt as if she was falling for her deeper than she ever did before.

She drove her fingers faster, her gaze focused on her girlfriend's expression making sure she was comfortable with it. The clench around her fingers reassured her.

In a few more quick strokes she felt Neo's body cave in, quivering around her fingers before finally setting. The rise and fall of her chest and exhausted expression assured her that she had just came. Neo was short of breath, her loving eyes peered into Yang's. She spreads her arms, welcoming Yang with a hug.

Neo broke the embrace and walked over to a drawer. She rummaged through the things and brought out a pair of blue ribbons. She turned to Yang, dawning a wide mischievous grin.

It seems that the night had just begun.


	4. Final Chapter

**A/N:** This is the last chap of my first smut fic and maybe even my last. Just want to give a special shoutout to those who read the first chap when it was a fluff oneshot and suddenly came to find out I continued the story and turned it into smut. Haha, sorry for the surprise but thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Clothes laid sprawled across the floor. Pieces of wrinkled leading to the bed. The pair shifted from the cold surface of the table to the warm softness of the bed to continue their eventful evening.

The temptress laid above Yang. Her hair brushed to a side, her lips curled studying Yang's naked body bound to the bed with blue silk ribbons. Her hands weaseled its way around the blonde pressing her face close to her ear. Her breaths brushing against Yang's ear sending a surge of heat through her, turning her on.

Her tongue trailed the length of Yang's ear, making its way lower down to her shoulders, then to her breasts, then she found herself fixated at her abs. The muscles were clenched tight from temptation.

Yang was holding herself back the best she could. A bead of sweat trailing down her forehead and slipping off her lips that were pressed tightly against each other.

Her fingers traced over the lines of her defined abs, her mouth busy sucking on her hard nipple. A free hand roamed south to her own heated wetness, eagerly playing with her clit. Yang's moans grew louder with her teeth sinking into her nipple and tugging at it.

The urge grew too strong for Yang, a beast inside her unleashed itself. She released herself from the unbearable temptation. She's played along long enough.

Her hands forced itself out of her bindings, ripping the ribbon apart. She rushed to grab hold of Neo's shoulders, pulling her beneath her. Her hungry lips pressed against hers to break free of the agony she's been holding in.

Their bodies rocked back and forth, brushing against each other while parted lips gave way for their tongues to meet.

 _Damn, her lips are stupidly soft!_

A wave of dizziness washed over them, completely losing themselves to each other. Unable to keep up, Neo pulled away, a trail of saliva left between their hanging tongues, leaving a lingering heat on Yang's lips.

Neo's hair was spilled over the satin sheets, her eyes half open, her pupils dilated. Only the dizzying heat of the moment filled her thoughts.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't hold myself back anymore!" Yang finally caved into her primal instincts. Her hands wrapped around Neo's wrists binding her arms above her head rendering her completely vulnerable.

Though Neo wished she could have seen Yang's helpless expression as she had her way with her, she didn't mind the sudden switch in the flow. The thrill of her girlfriend overpowering her turned her on.

Yang hungrily licked away at Neo's nipple tasting each of them one at a time while she purred at her touch. The grip around her wrists faded, her hands trailed along her silhouette until she felt her quiver at the touch of her hips.

She looked up to see Neo's flushed face sunk into the pillow. Unable to read her expression clearly she began to tease at her hips, tracing big circles around them, she never knew how sensitive her hips were. She continued to play at them until Neo finally let out a loud withheld gasp, her trembling hands desperately clung to the pillow under her head. Her hand darted to her mouth, trying to muffle her moans.

Yang had her fun, she finally slid her hands into the smaller girl's entrance, she massaged and caressed. Neo's body began rocking in desperate need to feel more of her touch, she continued in rhythm until she was brought to the brink. Her face lied helplessly on the pillow, her mouth agape, a light trail of drool slipping out her pink lips.

Their lips met again for but a brief moment. Strong hands found its way around Neo's back turning her over. Yang's warm tongue began to lick the length of her back leaving hot-cold streaks behind. She ventured lower, opening her and tasting her. Neo's hands clung to the sheets, her body burning and quivering uncontrollably, completely at Yang's mercy.

She had just came moments earlier. Her body all in a buzz from how sensitive she was but Yang didn't give her a chance to rest.

A violent tongue lapped away at her clit, Yang concentrated on the soft and hot body she held captive in this heated romance.

Yang's slender fingers entered Neo feeling the flesh around her fingers pulsating. Passion scaled to even greater heights. She was slow and gentle at first but with Neo rocking her hips, she started to pick up the pace. Her fingers began to drive into her faster and harder and Neo matched it stroke for stroke. Her hands ran through Yang's long silky hair brushing it back and holding it to a side so she could see her girlfriend ramming her fingers inside her.

She was thrusting with great intensity and Neo's was begging for more, spreading her legs further apart, her toes curled. Yang was rewarded with her hurried breaths and sounds of pleasure coming from inside her. The smaller girl's body tensed and clenched hard around Yang's fingers until she fell completely exhausted onto the bed, melting at the tender touch of her girlfriend's fingers leaving her.

They shifted and stared into the pools of each others eyes reflecting an infinite amount of love within them. Small hands brushed along Yang's face, caressing it slowly, feeling her soft skin underneath her palm. Breathing deeply, Yang could only think about how lucky she was to have Neo. Without words, they consoled each other, their voices speaking in tongues.

Their kiss grew deeper, suggesting they'd writhe together in ecstasy once more until they were both completely spent.

Yang got up, pulling Neo's legs over her shoulders to the full sight of her drenched arousal completely swollen and wet with desire. Her view was marvelous but was quickly blocked by a hand. Yang looked up to see Neo dawning a lonely expression.

 _Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her?!_ she thought to herself, the warmth of Neo's legs left her shoulders.

She crawled her way onto Yang's lap, hands sliding over her thighs, her legs wrapped itself around Yang's waist. She wanted to feel Yang's warmth in her arms. Neo stared lovingly into her eyes but her vision quickly turned to black as she closed her eyes at the touch of her girlfriend entering her.

It wasn't enough. She wanted to feel Yang more, she wanted to be completely devoured by her.

She raised her hips on her own, bringing it back down the length of Yang's fingers. She was rocking back and forth, riding on them faster. The loud slaps of her slamming onto her thighs mixed into the air. The smell of sex grew causing her head to spin. The intoxicating smell brought her to collapse onto Yang.

She clung to her, sucking on the supple skin on the crook of her neck, nails digging into her back, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other. A sudden jolt surged through her body at the surprise of an added finger. She sucked harder, squeezing her eyes shut to feel every motion inside her.

Yang was rubbing all the right places. Her fingers reached in curling to rub against Neo's g-spot which she recently discovered when she did her on the table. The mare thought of the previous round had Yang dead set on giving her girlfriend the best orgasm she could ever have.

Her curled fingers thrusted with greater speed syncing with Neo's violent rocking that slammed against her thighs, she was now on the verge of climax. The smaller girl couldn't help but drag her tongue from the crook of Yang's neck up to her ear, kissing it. Her breath against it with each thrust. Again and again she'd ride her faster and herder. She felt her knees about to give in, shivering from her near orgasm.

Neo's body tightly clung to Yang. The blonde felt the warm flesh around her fingers gave into the moment, teeth sank into her neck as warm liquid trailed down her fingers. All energy drained out of her girlfriend, completely spent, she collapsed in Yang's arms, her own still loosely wrapped around her neck.

Panting, Yang placed her on her back and laid by her side.

They smiled at each other while staring into each others eyes, sharing soft kisses.

Their buzzing bodies finally settled, the heat of sex faded. Neo snuggled into Yang's arms, pulling the blanket over them. They looked at each other in the dim room only illuminated by the moonlight that bled through the shades and broke into laughter.

Soon, they began breathing rhythmically as one. They finally coasted in mutual satisfied silence, content in the warmth of each others arms.

The night wound down and soon day break arrived.

Yang awoke as the sunlight hit the windows. Her eyes scanned the room and saw a blue ribbon laid next to her, a furious blush broke across her face as she recalled the events that took place only hours ago. She turned to the smiling girl sleeping soundly in her arms. Stroking her girlfriend's hair, she thought to herself; _Thank you Cinder_


End file.
